


Достойный мужчина

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Конрад думает о себе, наконец-то!





	Достойный мужчина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Men](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517208) by midnightdiddle (gooseberry). 

Конрат считал себя достойным мужчиной. Он никогда не убивал без нужды, целовал маму в щечку, заботился о братьях и беспрекословно служил своему королю. Идеальным он, конечно, не был и знал это, но старался, как мог, вести себя с достоинством. Да, временами он был слишком скор на суд и на расправу, иногда слишком сильно ненавидел, периодически мечтал о Джулии, но в целом был, в прямом смысле слова, достойным мужчиной.  
Мысль о собственном благополучии была ему чуждой. Он родился, чтобы служить империи демонов, как и его браться. Гвендаль был рожден для двора, подписывания бумаг, расчета налогов – и для того, чтобы удержать мировой хаос на стороне порядка. Вольфрама родили для всего мира, чтобы он соблазнял своим очарованием и прихотями, а затем уничтожал любого, кто вставал бы на его пути, огнем и мечом.  
Конрат родился, чтобы служить как солдат, от начала и до конца. Сражаться до смерти и умереть, сражаясь – вот и все, что он должен был делать, когда настанет пора. Он не остановится, не задаст лишних вопросов и уж точно не скажет «А я хочу…».  
Кроме тех минут, когда чувства Конрата были особенно остры, как многие годы назад, до смерти Джулии и рождения Юури – тогда он _хотел_. Он видел сны, желал и жаждал – и его тело было как земля, а кровь как огонь.  
Так что когда Юури пришел к нему – черное на черном поверх черного, ярко сияющие глаза и открытый рот, – Конрат _захотел_, потому что Юури был Джулией, самим Юури и чем-то гораздо большим, облаченным в это идеальное тело. И стоял он в полушаге от Конрата.  
И когда Юури поцеловал его – наполовину улыбка, наполовину прикосновение, – Конрат поцеловал его в ответ, не думая ни о Вольфраме, ни о стране, ни о том, что Юури является его королем, господином, богом и много кем еще. Конрат ни о чем не думал, только _хотел_, и впервые в жизни он жаждал быть в силах получить то, чего хочет.  
Конрат думал о себе как о достойном мужчине – и, возможно, таким и являлся, но, конечно, не идеальным.  
Но он себя таковым никогда и не считал.


End file.
